Custom:Raptaurum's Chi Reserve
Legends of Chima |Creator= }} Raptaurum's Chi Reserve is a custom Legends of Chima set finished by on January 30, 2013. It includes Raptaurum, his raven glider, a large statue of a raven on an elaborate perch and a hidden compartment in the ground. Designer's Thoughts ;History I started building this set in 2012, actually, when I built the head and wings. I knew it was going to be a raven of some sort for Legends of Chima, but I had no idea what to build next or even what the set would be like. It was until 's Monthly MOC Competition of January came along that I decided to pick it up and build something out of it. This I did, coming out with a wonderful set with splendid designs, if I do say so myself. Which I just did. Anyways, I'd better move on to the actual set. ;The Set I first drew some rough concept art of what it would look like and then set about building it. The raven statue's wings can spread out and move up and down. The head can nod and the claws and tail feathers can shift up and down as well. there isn't much to say about its perch, other than it looks cool. The ground can open up at the twist of a rod to reveal Chi. Raptaurum's hidden reserve of Chi. Next, I designed Raptaurum the raven. He wasn't that difficult and I'm quite pleased with the result. These were ready weeks ago, but I didn't upload it because I felt that something was missing. So, today, I built Raptaurum's Raven Jet. Forgive the name, I didn't have time to think of anything else. The jet has three claws that can hold it upright or grip a human finger. The wings can move forward and backward and Raptaurum can side right in the middle. Promotional Background No raven's life would be complete without a secret hiding place for stashing stolen Chi! And nobody demonstrates this better than Raptaurum, a sneaky, sly and smart raven with a love for Chi and gold. Hiding his treasures in a secret compartment, watched over by a statue of a raven legend beast, Rapturum has accumulated wealth beyond most of his kind. And that's saying something. Includes: *''Raptaurum with his Raven Jet!'' *''Raven statue with moveable wings, claws, tail feathers and head!'' *''Opening compartment in the ground for Chi!'' Minifigure Included Notes * "Raptaurum" is a mix of "Raptor" and "Aurum", the latter of which is Latin for gold. Gallery The Perch and Ground RavenChiThing_Temple.JPG|The perch, ground and statue RavenChiThing_Ground1.JPG|Twist the rod on the side... RavenChiThing_Ground2.JPG|...and the ground opens up! RavenChiThing_TempleBack.JPG|Back of the wall (without the raven) The Raven Statue RavenChiThing_RavenOnly.JPG|The statue RavenChiThing_Wings1.JPG|The wings RavenChiThing_Wings2.JPG|The wings outspread RavenChiThing_Wings3.JPG|The wings lowering RavenChiThing_Wings4.JPG|Lowered RavenChiThing_RavenTop.JPG|Top view RavenChiThing_RavenSide.JPG|Side view (no wings) RavenChiThing_RavenBack.JPG|Back view (wings down) RavenChiThing_WingsGlorified.JPG The Raven Glider RavenChiThing_Glider.JPG|The Raven Jet RavenChiThing_GliderBack.JPG|Back view RavenChiThing_GliderClaws.JPG|The claws RavenChiThing_GliderPerch1.JPG|perched on my finger RavenChiThing_GliderSide.JPG|Side view RavenChiThing_GliderWings1.JPG|Wings out RavenChiThing_GliderWings2.JPG|Wings in